


Civillian Among Heroes

by Dreamelilly018



Series: Always A Hero [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Additional team memeber, Gen, Medic - Freeform, Miraculous Team, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018
Summary: When returning home from her boyfriend's family night, Manon Chamack never thought standing up for Ladybug and Chat Noir would lead to such a life changing moment jus a week later.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Manon Chamack, Manon Chamack & Nadja Chamack, Manon Chamack/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Always A Hero [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Civillian Among Heroes

"Now you will be okay to stay by yourself tonight?" Her mother, Nadja Chamack, asked as she stood in the entrance of her only daughter's bedroom, wearing her waitress outfit as she prepared to leave for work. "I have to work late tonight so, Mama is going to stay at Ms. Lemon's boarding house tonight so I can be ready for the opening shift tomorrow."

Fifteen-years-old Manon Chamack looked up from where she sat on her bed, pausing her scanning through the magazine of the latest celebrity gossip. She had been reading an article about Ladybug and Chat Noir, the two protectors of Paris. "I will be fine, Mama," she replied with a groan, sitting up and pushing her slippers off and onto the floor. "All my homework is done and the dinner is pre-cooked in the fridge if I want to eat it. There isn't anything that could possibly go wrong. All I plan to do tonight is watch the newest episode of The Walking Dead and listen to a few songs of Jagged Stone before going over to Alexi's for supper with his parents tonight. There is nothing to worry about."

"It is my job as a mother to worry about you." Ms. Chamack walked over to her daughter and pulled her into a hug. "Even when you are gray haired and have fifty grandchildren, if I am alive, I will still worried if you are eating properly or if I should slip fifty dollars into your clothes when you leave to go back to school." Pressing a kiss onto her forehead she whispered, "Au revoir, ma parley," before pulling away. "I will call you on my break, Manon. Don't forget to take your medicine before you eat, darling."

"Will do, Mama," she promised, settling back onto the edge of her bed and looking down at the magazine.

"Make sure to close the window tonight," the girl's mother added as she began to exit through the bedroom door. "There is supposed to be a bad thunderstorm tonight. I don't want to come home and find you sick as a dog because you foolishly forgot to close the window."

"I will make sure to do that, Mama," she promised as she watch her mother leave. Once the front door of the apartment was close, fifteen-years-old Manon Chamack got to her feet and closed her bedroom door. While she loved being around her mother and cared for her greatly, she also enjoyed having some time by herself and enjoyed the soft silence of the apartment when it was only her home.

Just as she was about to settle down, her phone buzzed. Pulling it from where it sat charging, she turns it on, expecting to see another text from a group she was added to or a notication from one of her few social medias she used. Instead her boyfriend, Alex's, text appears on screen.

**Are you still coming over tonight?**

**If you're coming over, come over earlier. My Mom got the "fun" surprise of an early shift in the maternal ward at the hospital.**

**Momma says that you don't need to bring anything for supper. We're ordering take out. Chinese okay, Non?**

Groaning, Manon got to her feet and headed into the living room. Stopping near the door, she slipped her shoes on and grabbed her copy of the apartment key and mail key. Fishing her phone out of her pocket once more, she texted back,

**I am heading out now, Alex. And Chinese is fine. Order the usual for me please.**

Hitting send, she turned her phone off and walked into the hallway. Locking the door, she began the twenty minute walk to her boyfriend's house, thinking this would be like any other normal supper with his two mothers and him. But as she walked through the cool streets of Paris, Manon couldn't help shake the foreboding feeling that hung over her.***

"Chaton, watch out!" Ladybug screamed from where she stood on the Eiffel Tower, chest heaving with exhaustion. They had battled for almost two full hours and was starting to tire out. Her muscles protested every moment she did to protect her partner and herself and any civilian that got caught in the fray. "Duck from the left!"

Hearing the warning cry of his spotted partner, Chat Noir threw himself to the ground and covered his head as he rolled underneath a nearby car. Heart thumping in his ears, the green eyed gaze of the superhero watched as wave of razors slashed into the cobble road where he once stood. Shoulders slumping in relief, he backed out from under the car. If it wasn't for His Lady, he would have gotten a chest full of razors and been too weak to protect Paris and help Ladybug defeat the newest akuma.

"Too close of a call," he said as he ascended his baton and landed behind her. Using it to keep himself standing, he glanced at his spotted partner. The leather teamed superhero also bore the look of exhaustion with his cloudy eyes and weakened reflexes. "Thank you for watching my back, Buggaboo. Wouldn’t want to devastate our shippers for having your fiancée to get hurt." While he did smirk, Chat Noir knew that it had been too close of a call and knew how much it hurt his partner to think of what could have happened. Just thinking of how close he could have been dying, had also sent a chill down his pine. "But you know that it will take more than a simple spray of razors to bring me down."

"If that would happen, than I would have to figure out how to explain it to little Cat bug," she replied softly, arm lifting up and spinning her yo-yo to reflect another barrage of razors thrown at them. "But let's focus on the akuma at the moment, Chaton. We can only keep fighting like this much longer."

"Doesn't it seem that akuma are starting to get more and harder to battle and defeat? Like Hawk Moth is getting desperate to end it soon." The cat teamed superhero ducked and grabbed his partner before leaping into the air, leaping from one building to the next to lead the akuma away from the more populated areas of Paris.

"He knows that we are getting close to defeating him," Ladybug panted as they landed, clutching onto his partner to keep himself upright. "We are getting closer with every akuma battle. He's scared and is getting desperate to win this war."

Steadying her, the hero pair fell into a fighting stance when the distant roar of the akuma victim was heard as it came straight for them.

***

"Have a good evening, Manon." Her boyfriend's Momma, Samantha Giles, said from where she was putting the leftover take out away. "Go straight home now so that you won't get caught out in the storm, got it young lady."

"I will Mrs. Giles," the reddish-brown haired teen said as she grabbed her takeout container from where it rested on the dining table. "Have a good night. I will call the house to let you know that I have gotten home safe."

"Alexi!" Samantha looked at her seventeen-years-old son as he played sprawled out on the couch, snoring like a freight train. "Alexi, wake up!" Going over to her son, she wacked him with her drying towel. "Now get off the couch, you big oaf, and walk Manon down the driveway like a gentleman. Or do I need to call your mother at work for you not listening."

"I'm... I'm up... I'm up Momma," mumbled a half-asleep Alexi as he rose sluggishly to his feet and rubbed his eyes to where his girlfriend stood. "Do you want me to walk you down the hallway, Manon?" Holding his hand out, he led her towards the front door and slipped his jacket onto her shoulders before walking outside. "Keep that for tonight and return it tomorrow or later this week."

Slipping her arms into his jacket and turning to face him at the end of the driveway, she pressed a kiss into his lips, standing on her tiptoes. "I will give the jacket back to you during first period on Monday," she promised with a smile. "Have a good weekend, Alex. Behave now or will your mother have to call Mrs. Abby while she is at work."

"Naughty girl," he taunted before pulling away. "While I would love to keep here longer, Momma is right about you heading home now...” Glancing up at the cloud cover sky and the low rumble in the distance, Alexi frowned. "It looks like there is going to be a storm soon. Go straight home, Non, and call the house before you go to bed tonight."

"I will, Alex," she promised as she began to walk toward the direction of her mother's apartment, humming as she went.

***

"Ladybug! Ladybug!" A fiery haired reporter pressed against the board that blocked the civilians from getting pulled into the fray and risk getting hurt or kidded. She waved a microphone around while her partner tapped his foot anxiously behind her. "Ladybug! Can I get an interview with you?"

Ladybug forced herself to look forward as the persistent cries of the reporter as she dodged blows from the akuma. At the rate they were going, Hawk Moth was going to win and get ahold of their Miraculous. "Chat, any suggestions?" she asked, meeting her tired partner’s gaze. "I don't care how ridiculous or unearthly it sounds, just spit it out. No plan at the moment is a foolish plan."

"I ha-" Her green eyed partner fell silent as he stared ahead. "My Lady, look!"

Head snapping around enough to risk getting whiplash, the spotted heroine felt her stomach drop as she saw the same reporter and camera person now beyond the barrier and approaching them from behind. While the camera person was trying to convince his partner to go back behind the barrier, the report inched towards the duo protectors of Paris. “Ladybug, Chat Noir? She called over the roars of the akumas. “What do you have to say about taking so long to defeat this akuma? Many have been injured and few have passed on. Are you going to own up to your crimes or will you let your celebrity status to sweep it beneath the rug?”

“This is not a good time for this,” Chat Noir said, pulling Ladybug behind him and blocking a few razors. “You can ask us the cataortant questions after we defeat the akuma. Please remove yourself from the battle before you get hurt. We will permit a few questions to be asked after the battle."

"Chat, focus," Ladybug said, pulling him to the ground in an attempt to avoid the swinging hatchet of the akuma victim. "I need your head in the battle. If they get hurt, than it’s their own fault. I am going to need your full attention to help me defeat the akuma."

"Got it, My Lady,' he said, turning his head and throwing himself back into action. Following her partner’s lead, Ladybug soon joined him, giving the battle her full attention.

It was this moment when everything became fuzzy. No matter how hard she tried to what really happened, it came up with a few pieces missing. What she could remember what happened next was a simple accident from the long battle and the idiocy of the two civilians? After eleven years of having Hawk Moth tormenting Paris, it would be easy for the civilians to understand that they mustn’t get in the way of the two people who had pulled many sleepless nights, cried gallons of tears, and spent many painful hours to keep their city safe and go on with their normal routine.

All it took was a split second of the reporter butting into the middle between Chat Noir and the akuma and shoving the microphone into his face for her to seal her fate. It was that action which brought the akuma to yell, “DON’T IGNORE ME,” and throw a barrage of razors towards the reporter. Even with the fast reflexes, slowed down with fatigue, Chat wasn’t able to get in front of her in time. Hearing the blood curling scream and watching her go limp gave the akuma enough time to tag Chat Noir and knock him to the ground with a blow from the edge of the hatchet, ripping his suit and drawing blood from a deep cut.

“You killed her,” cried the camera man in shock, focusing on his once alive partner. “You fucking killed her!”

Ladybug felt her throat tighten as she turned to face the akuma. Tightening her hold onto her yo-yo, she prepared to fight the akuma alone when much to her ad the eye witnesses’ shock, the akuma fluttered out of the victim, releasing the city from danger. Seeing this, the spotted heroine was now able to focus her attention onto her injured partner.

“Chat!” Ladybug veered off from where she had been standing, leaving the akuma victim alone, and rushed over to her partner. Cradling his head in her arms, she glared up at the camera man, once gentle eyes burning with pure anger. “You caused my partner to get hurt! Couldn’t have you at least listened this one fucking time?”

“You fucking killed my partner,” the camera man shot back, focusing the camera onto the sobbing spotted hero. “What do you have to say about that, Ladyslut? You killed a civilian and everyone will know that you are murders!”

“You are crazy!” Marinette was exhausted and could hear their Miraculous beeping, warning them of their time running out. She needed to get Adrien and herself out here before their identies were revealed. “Chat and I have warned you many times not to get into the middle of a battle or draw attention to you if you do decide to put yourself at risk.” Gritting her teeth, she took more weight of her half gone partner, trying to put less strain on his injuries. “Can’t you and every other buffoon think before acting?”

“How dare you!” The camera man shoved his camera into a bystander before beginning to march over to Ladybug and Chat Noir. Now looming over her, he grasped onto her free hand and raised his other as if he was about to strike you. “You are nothing but a traitor and useless hero. Paris would be better without you!”

“Ho-“ Ladybug barely had time to finish she was saying before she saw the man’s hand coming towards her. Moving around to protect her injured partner, she waited for the stinging of flesh meeting flesh. When it never came, she turned around, shocked to find a civilian standing in front of her.

***

Manon clutched onto her stinging cheek as tears gathered in her eyes. Glaring at her attacker, she scowled. “How dare you,” she snarled, taking a step forward and causing the person to back up in shock. “How fucking dare you!”

“It’s their fault,” he stuttered, gesturing to Ladybug and Chat Noir. “If they had fought harder, my partner wouldn’t be dead!”

“If your partner died than it’s her own fault,” she spat, hands falling to her hips. “From what little I can remember when they first came, Ladybug and Chat Noir vowed to protect Paris to the best of their ability as long nobody got into the way! That was fucking eleven years ago! They had protected Paris for eleven fucking years and has lost nobody until now and it wasn’t their fault. So don’t you dare turn your former partner’s death seeking behavior onto them.”

Turning around, she met Ladybug’s gaze, causing her to flinch as if she was expecting for the fifteen-years-old to lash out at her next. “He’s hurt,” she noticed, eyes landing on the pool of blood at his feet. Green eyes widening, she rushed over to Ladybug, supporting her partner’s other side. “I know I’m not the best to say this but he needs medical help. And the closet hospital is ten minutes away by ambulance. I am your best chance, Ladybug, if you allow it.”

“Please,” she pleaded. “I can’t even think of what would happen if I lost him.”

“I...” She gestured towards the sky, hoping she got the message.

“Hold onto Chaton,” she said as she grabbed onto the teenager’s waist and grabbing her yo-yo from the belt around her waist. Tightening her one arm hold around the civilian, the three launched through the air, leaving behind a stunned crowd.

***

“Lay him on the bed,” Manon said, body trembling as she went to retrieve the first aid kit from underneath the kitchen sink. Grabbing it and rushing back to the bedroom, she forced herself to pause and draw in deep gulps of oxygen to settle the sharp thumping of her heart and the anxious feeing that pushed against her thin jaws, demanding to claim her. “I-I-I will try my best,” she stammered, peeling off her boyfriend’s jacket and throwing it to the side.

“I hate to put this on you but my fiancée is about to transform back to his civilian form,” Ladybug said from where she stood at the foot of the bed. “You are about to see his true identity and I plead for you to be silent. If anyone found out you know, Hawk Moth could target you.”

“He needs help...” Manon turned to her first aid kit and pulled out what little supplies there was. She surely would need to restock it tomorrow morning if she wasn’t mobbed by people that is. “I won’t tell anyone of Chat Noir’s identity.”

Putting on some gloves and turning on the table lamp, she covered her eyes when a bright green light filled the darkening room. Once the light faded, Manon was shocked to find a small cat like creature weakly floating over to Ladybug’s waiting hands. “W-w-what is that?” she asked, almost dropping the baggie she held. “D-d-does it need to be treated to?”

“Cheese,” wailed the small creature. “I need cheese.”

“No time to explain right now but if it is okay with my partner, I will explain later,” she promised, glancing at the entrance of the room. “D-do you have some cheese in your fridge?”

“The cheap pre-sliced kind,” she said. “You can have much as you want. Just please throw the wrapper into the garbage, Ladybug.”

Nodding, Ladybug disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Manon alone to stop the bleeding from the hatchet cut.

***

"How bad was it, Plagg?" Ladybug glanced down at the small, black Kawami as he chewed on the fake cheese slices with a grimace. "Are his wounds worse than they appear to be or is there good news that will give me some relief? Please tell me you have some good news, Plagg!"

Swallowing the mouthful he had, Plagg sighed. While the black cat Kawami wished he could give his Chosen's fiancée some good knows, there wasn't any he could think of. "I am sorry, Marinette," he said, ears flattening against his head. "But if Adrien is to survive, it is going to be with his own fighting will. While I was able to heal most of the internal wounds, I am unable to give him any strength to fight off any infections or heal his physical wounds just on the surface."

"Do you think that this girl, the civilian, will be skilled enough to save him?" she asked, hands clasping together and tears starting to gather in corners of her eyes. "I can't bear to lose him, Plagg. Not after finally starting a life with him and having our daughter to think about. How can I look her in the eyes and say that Daddy will not be coming home anymore? Emmaline is barely two and probably won't understand."

“Easy kitten...” Plagg placed a small paw onto one of her spandex covered fingers, recognizing the oncoming panic attack looming just behind her eyes. “While my Chosen has been injured and is unconscious, don’t let that fool you. After everything he went through by his step-mother and being casted out of the mansion when coming to announce he was going to marry you after you told him you were pregnant, Adrien is nothing but strong. If anyone is going to get through this, it would be him. I have no doubts that he will survive and come back stronger than what he was before.”

“I-i-if you say so...” Sliding to the cold floor of the kitchen, she rested her head onto her knees, taking in a few stiff breathes to calm herself. Having a panic attack wouldn’t help anyone right now. Instead, it would just make the situation worse and cause more stress onto the civilian that was helping them. So she would just have to fight against the weight of the world on her shoulders as it built up. “We just have to play the waiting game than? Just wait to see if he’ll surface again or if he will pass away through the night?”

“He won’t fade away if I have anything about it,” Plagg promised as he swallowed the last amount of his cheese. “And besides, we are connected. As long as I keep myself strong, in theory, he should be strong enough to make it through the night, Kid. You have nothing to worry.” Glancing at the door, he added. “Now we should go back and check on the little kit. She looked so scared when we left and I fear she wasn’t prepared for what she was asked to do.”

Nodding and allowing Plagg to settle onto her shoulder, she entered the bedroom to find the civilian starting to cut his shirt off. While doing this, she had placed a towel next to her on the floor where the bloody pile of razors sat and a few sterile pieces of gauze resided. “Are you okay?” she asked, noticing how the French teen had grown paler than her partner. “Do you want me to take over? I don’t know a lot but I could disinfect the stab wounds before you stich them up.”

“I can do it, Ladybug,” the civilian replied as she paused to take a deep breath. “I just need to focus on the task at hand.” Sterilizing the needle and looping the thread in, she began to clean the stab wounds. “But if you want to do something, you could close the window for me. Sounds like the storm is starting to finally pick up.”

Listening to the person’s suggestion, she walked to the foot of the bed and shut the window, pressing the locks into place. To be on the safe side, she pulled the curtains close, hiding that the two heroes of Paris was residing in a civilian’s bedroom this late at night.

As she settled on the other side of the civilian, she took ahold of Adrien’s limp hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand. “You are stronger than you think, Kitty,” she whispered softly, voice trembling. No matter how hard she tried to think, Ladybug couldn’t help but picture a life without her Chaton. If he was gone, she found no will to find another partner. There would be nobody who could fill his shoes or reach his level experience before the time to face Hawk Moth came.

The worse thing that came to his mind was trying to explain to Emma that her Daddy wouldn’t becoming home anymore. Their little Catbug was barely even two and had trouble understanding a lot of things. Marinette knew their darling little daughter would keep asking where her Daddy was and why he couldn’t come home anymore. Or even worse, if it was her fault that Daddy won’t come say good night to her or read her another bedtime story. Just thinking like that, almost caused her to throw herself at her partner. She couldn’t lose her Chaton. If he died, her entire world would lose color and become a dull gray.

“H-he should make it,” the civilian said, taking a shaky step back and looking at the limp body of Chat Noir. “From what I was able to read online before attempting to do stitches, as long as he didn’t lose a lot of blood, he will just need to take time to sit still and heal. Moving too much could cause his stitches to come out of place.

“Are you done?” Raising her tear stained face, she glanced at her loved one. “That seems like that you went too fast. Are you sure that you treated all his wounds thoroughly and well enough that they will have a lower risk of becoming infected in the future.”

“I have tried stitching him up to the best of my ability,” she promised, dropping to the ground with an exhausted sigh. “If he begins to develop a higher fever than now or you notice an odor from his back, take him to the emergency room immediately.”

“THANK YOU! THANK YOU!” Tears falling down her face, Marinette threw herself at the civilian and wrapped her into a hug. “THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY FIANCEE!”

***

It has been a week since Manon had attended to the wounds of Chat Noir and enveloped into a hug by Ladybug. The fifteen-years-old felt like she was walking on egg shells as articles about her sudden appearance at the akuma battle popped up. She knew it was only time before someone who knew her viewed an article and let the truth slip out.

With all that on mind, she struggled to keep her attention on class or do her school work. All she could think about of how Chat Noir was doing or if Hawk Moth was on her tail. It was those stressful thoughts that drove her appetite away and caused her to grow cross, causing her to snap at her mother and giving her a month of worth in grounding as punishment.

The only safe haven she had was her bedroom. There she could let her mind wander and think of any situation about what she had done. It was there she could listen to the theories about her being a new ally or a new Miraculous Holder while others assumed she was just some random person who tried to get a moment in the limelight.

This was what she was doing when there was a muffled knock on her window pane.

Confused and worried, Manon got to her feet and grabbed a nearby item, a rolled up magazine, to use as a weapon. Moving over to the window, she ripped the curtains open to find the calm face of Ladybug and Chat Noir as the clung to her windowsill. Unlocking the frame and pushing it up, she stepped back, allowing them to slither in with a bulky package standing between them.

Seeing them standing before her, Manon didn't know how to react. One part of her wanted to scream in relief and throw herself at Chat Noir, looking for any lingering traces of injuries and burst into tears if she found none. While another part wanted to collapse onto her bed and sigh, knowing at least she didn't kill one of the two protectors of Paris than panic once realizing it had to be bad for them to show back up at her house once more. Instead, all she could do was stammer, "W-w-why are you here for?" in a feeble voice as her face grew ashen, matching the face palled color when Chat Nori had lost a lot of blood a week prior. "I-i-is something wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong, Manon Chamack," Ladybug reassured her once she saw the crazed panic in her green eyes. "In fact, the reason why we are here, is the opposite of anything being wrong. We-" She glanced at Chat. "Chat and I wanted to speak of you about something very important."

"Wait!" Manon Chamack was to her feet at once, head spinning. "How do you know my name? I never told you it while I was working on Mr. Pussy here."

"We have our ways," Chat Noir purred rustily. "But that doesn't matter at the moment. What matters is this...” With his clawed fingers, he pushed a large boxed item forward to where it sat a foot away from her. "If you choose to do what we tell you about, this will be yours, Manon. If not, we will disappear and pretend this never happened and you can go back to your ordinary and boring life."

“Chat,” Ladybug warned sternly. “You’re scaring her.

Rubbing her temple with her index fingers, Manon sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. While she was shocked to find both Ladybug and Chat Noir back in her room and relieved to find her first ever and hopefully last emergency patient was alive, she was not happy with them yelling and driving her crummy week more into the gutters. “I’m sorry to sound rude but please can you be quiet,” she hissed, squeezing her eyes shut to settle the throbbing in her head. “I don’t know if you have realized but this week has been nothing but walking on egg shells and a short fuse on my part. I am still scared that Hawk Moth will show up any minute and torture me on any information that I don’t have on you.

“That is why we are here,” commented Chat.

“What!” Manon stiffened as she looked the almost feral grin on the cat themed hero. “What do you mean by that?”

“What, Chat is cheekly trying to say that we are here to speak to you,” Ladybug soothed, shooting a glance at her Fiancée. “What you did last week has not only shown how brave you are but also shows you have compassion and kindness that I haven’t seen in many people these days. With that in mind, Manon Chamack, would you be willing to join Chat Noir and I in protecting Paris. While my partner and I will be doing the actual battling, it would be you who we would come to if we need help treating injuries or a place to recharge or catch a quick nap before going back to our base or returning to battle. And once we defeat Hawk Moth, you will also be revealed as part of our team and given the same amount of credit as Chat and I, if you do decide to work with us.”

Glancing between Ladybug and Chat Noir, Manon nodded.

“Yes,’ she said. “I will join your team and help fight against Hawk Moth.”


End file.
